Your voice will remember our melody
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: Zidane finally returned. He loves Garnet and she loves him dearly but various obstacles stand in the way of their happiness. And then there's a side effect of Eidolons which was never discovered before. Garnets life is in danger.
1. A wish unfulfilled

**A/N: **This story was written while listening to Melodies of life the layers of Harmony, the special version of the game version of Melodies of life. This song was the inspiration. It is a gentle piece of music with almost angelic voices.

3-28-05: I edited parts of the story based on a review by Myshu. Thanks!

8-11-05: Rewrote bits of the first chapter, corrected some stuff, working on the fourth and final chapter!

* * *

**Your voice will remember our melody

* * *

**

Chapter one – A wish unfulfilled

* * *

Splendid fireworks lighted the sky, as if Vivi's magic caused a fuss. It reminded Zidane of caressed times that seemed so long ago. The people of Alexandria were truly celebrating the seventeenth birthday of their beloved queen. His journey had been long. Escaping from the Iifa tree hadn't been an easy task. He hadn't been able to save his only brother, yet he himself was saved by his only sister. He felt some irony whilst thinking about it. He let his eyes get distracted from the fireworks as he felt Garnet's eyes burning in his face. He smiled at her smiling face. She had this wonderful smile of pleasure on her face ever since they had embraced earlier that day. Almost immediately after his return and the end of the play, they had gone to her room to talk. He had explained the troubles he had to face coming back to Alexandria.

He had been unconscious in the Black Mage village for quite some time, being cared for by Mikoto and the black mages. He never quite understood why they never bothered to tell anyone he was still alive. It was most likely that they tried to live a sheltered life. As soon as he woke up, he went to Lindblum, to the Tantalus hideout. He had been welcomed with surprised gasps there. He had heard from Blank that it was three weeks till Garnet's birthday. Zidane had decided to surprise her on her birthday, staying in the hideout for those three weeks to heal further and to recover the missing pieces of his memory. They practiced 'I want to be your Canary' and when it finally was Garnet's birthday… They travelled to Alexandria with the rebuild airship and he was the star of the show.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him comfortingly. They liked watching the fireworks together.

"You know," she began, fumbling with his belt, "It is exactly one year now." She looked up at him. He seemed confused. She giggled. "I met you… exactly one year ago." Zidane smiled and stroked her long black hair gently. She took his left hand, embracing his fingers with hers.

"And that was the start of the most wonderful time of my life."

She brought his hand to her face and kissed his fingers softly. A burst of energy flew through Zidane's body and remained in his chest. It warmed his lungs, his ribs and his heart. She took some distance from him. Her eyes were so beautiful. Her bangs followed the soft wind carelessly. The wind caused her cheeks to blush. Or was it something else? She laughed nervously. Behind her the air coloured from red to purple. Zidane smiled as he reached forward slowly. Garnet looked at him and closed her eyes as he nearly touched her face. He closed his eyes as his lips brushed hers.

"My queen!"

A loud voice woke them roughly. Garnet retreated, leaving it at no more than a gentle brush. She checked her hair, as if she was pre-occupied with something. Zidane blinked, he was a little startled. It was as if he had been awoken from a pleasant dream. He heard how something heavy and made of iron came in their direction. Up the spiral staircase, past the door…

"Your Majesty!"

Steiner. After all those weeks, Zidane had come to respect him a lot more than he used to, but this was simply not the best time. He let out a deep sigh and walked to the edge of the tower wall. This is where she had jumped down exactly one year ago… Scaring the hell out of him, nearly giving him a heart attack…

"Your Majesty, the people are waiting for you! It is time for your speech!"

Garnet moved her vision from Zidane to Steiner. She nodded slowly.

"Very well."

Steiner moved aside for her.

"Please go down. Beatrix is waiting for you, my queen."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Zidane turned around to face Steiner who had stayed behind for obvious reasons. There was something he wanted from him. Zidane kept staring at the man, waiting for him to start the conversation. Steiner tried to avoid his eyes. Zidane, becoming impatient, opened up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, it being more of a rhetorical question.

Steiner still moved uneasily but finally took the chance to face Zidane. He seemed to be searching for words. Zidane shook his head and looked down.

"Listen..." Steiner lifted his arms in the air, making some vehement gestures.

"The queen is no match for you."

Zidane brought his hand to his head and shook it in frustration.

"Here we go again. Steiner, I think we have been through this conversation too often already, don't you agree?"

He walked past the older man, only to be stopped by his rusty arm.

"No. Those were different times. Now, everything's changed."

Zidane crossed his arms, still shaking his head.

"Oh yes they have changed Zidane, believe it or not. In your absence, the princess you once knew has grown to become a beautiful queen. She is not the young adolescent girl she once was."

"No? That's strange 'cause that's not how I see her." Zidane shook his head and tried to get past the man again, but Steiner pushed him back against the wall.

"Listen. She _can't_ be the adolescent girl she was anymore. She is a _queen_. She needs to be an adult. She has to comfort and take care of her people now. She has far more responsibilities than she once had, Zidane."

Zidane let his head sink down. He stared at his feet. His boots seemed so dull compared to Steiner's newly brushed shoes. They shone with all might.

"Zidane…"

Steiner let go of him and stepped back. He looked out over the whole of Alexandria. They could hear Garnet's voice on the background, speaking to her people. Zidane was able to reason with Steiner now and he stepped up next to him. He observed the crowd cheering for their queen. _Their queen_... Could it be he only now actually heard that word?

"Garnet needs a wealthy husband…"

Steiner spoke silently. He did realise this could strike Zidane hard. He did care for the monkey boy. He had saved her life plenty of times. Steiner had developed a soft spot for this boy.

"Someone who knows what it's like to have power. She needs to be supported by a husband who knows the meaning of politics."

Zidane frowned angrily and looked at him. How dare he… Steiner looked concerned. His words circled round in Zidane's mind. _Responsibilities… queen… wealth…Steiner… Why won't you just say it out loud? I'm nothing more than a beggar. I'm no good. Garnet is the diamond and I'm a brick. Why won't you just say it…?_

Steiner observed him worriedly.

"I'm very sorry… Regent Cid asked me to tell you this. He's… He's worried… I couldn't bring up anything against it…"

He looked down shamefully. Zidane nodded and spoke with a gentle voice.

"I understand Steiner…"

Steiner looked up, fighting the tears in his eyes. Then he nodded slowly and moved away. Once the door closed, Zidane focused on the civilians again.

He stayed in a hotel near the castle. During his sleep, Steiner's words bothered him. One nightmare after the other hunted him. He saw Garnet jumping from the tower and fall to her death, he saw how she never awoke from her coma, he saw himself burying her. During his dreams, Steiner's, _well actually Cid's warnings_, kept swarming in his head. He awoke with sweat all over his body. He threw the blankets away and kept lying there, staring at the wooden ceiling.

The party enjoyed breakfast together. Everyone was there. Zidane listened carefully to Freya's story about rebuilding Burmecia and how difficult it had been to make Sir Fratley remember all their memories… He complimented Quina on her good cooking; he watched how Eiko communicated joyfully with Cid and Lady Hilda, her adoptive parents. He noticed how Beatrix and Steiner secretly exchanged their affection. He observed the ever so quiet Amarant as he ate. Garnet kept seeking his attention and affection. He loved her so much that it hurt. It hurt him to not be able to return the affection in the way he should. Sure, when she would smile at him he would smile back happily, when she asked him something he would reply in a gentle way but… She would never be his. She belonged to someone else. Suddenly he lost his appetite. Once she noticed that he had stopped eating, Garnet moved her plate aside too. This caused most of the group to do the same. There was still some smacking coming from Quina's direction.

After breakfast, Freya left. She had to get back to Burmecia because she was needed there and Sir Fratley was waiting for her. Amarant thanked Garnet for her hospitality and saluted a goodbye before leaving for Treno. It was a logical thing for Quina to disappear to Alexandria's kitchen right after breakfast. The only ones left in the great hall were Beatrix, Steiner, some Pluto knights, Eiko, Cid, Lady Hilda, Garnet and Zidane.

Before Garnet could bring out anything, Eiko ran forward and jumped up and down in front of Zidane. This girl really hadn't changed much.

"You'll stay, won't ya?"

"Eiko! Mind your language!" Lady Hilda seemed displeased. Zidane scratched his head. He felt Steiner's eyes burning in the back of his head.

"I uh… I'd better go."

Eiko seemed shocked. Now it was Garnet's turn to run forward. She blocked Eiko's view, making the young lady displeased. The girl tried to look past Garnet, which wasn't that easy.

"Go?"

Garnet looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"But I thought that I… That we…"

Zidane shook his head.

"I still have a lot to catch up. My bro's need me."

Cid made a relieved sound. He stepped forward.

"Garnet," he began, but Garnet gestured for his silence. She examined Zidane's eyes thoroughly and took him aside.

"Why are you leaving?"

Zidane refused to answer and avoided her piercing eyes. She took his arm and squeezed it softly.

"Why? Tell me." She hissed. She sounded worried.

"Relax," he tried to calm her down.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why?"

Zidane looked to Cid. He loathed the man, loathed him for making him do this. He looked at Garnet. Something about her had changed. He had hurt her. And that hurt him. What was he doing? He took both her hands and caressed her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry," he said, "This is for the best." He let go of her and started to walk away. Garnet shook her head in anger.

"I thought we had a future together!"

She nearly shouted it, without that being her intention. She didn't care that everyone had heard it though. Gasps and hasty speech was produced all over the room. Zidane froze. Regent Cid walked to Garnet and calmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please dear, it's no use."

She ignored him. She shrugged his hands off her and ran forward to Zidane. She peered in his eyes.

"Zidane!"

He looked at her and lifted his shoulders.

"I'm no good, Dagger," he whispered. Tears appeared in Garnet's eyes at the sound of her nickname. That name had brought her freedom. This was the first time in six months that she heard it again. Before she could deny his words, Steiner intervened, feeling forced to do so because Cid was giving him a warning glare.

"Listen to his wise words, my queen."

Barely noticeable he drifted Zidane away from Garnet.

"You need someone with power and wealth, someone who can help you in times of trouble."

Garnet's face had turned from vanilla to fierce red. She wiped her tears in anger. She turned to her lifeguard.

"Zidane _can _help me in times of trouble. He has done it before, remember? He has protected me where _you_ could not!"

That hurt. Steiner's grim face became even grayer. Zidane shook his head.

"Dagger, I can't help you anymore. Protecting you is up to your knights now. I'm unnecessary."

She stamped on the floor in frustration. Inside his head Zidane smiled. She used to do that so often during their journey.

"Please, I agree with Steiner. You have to do what is right for your people."

"I cannot believe you are saying this!"

She turned around, giving him the less splendid sight of her back. Zidane reached out to her to grab her hand, but she moved away. Cid tried to rescue the situation.

"My niece… You are barely seventeen years old. You are far too young to be bound to marriage. Marriage is a great undertaking…"

He exchanged a glance with Hilda.

"Just wait a few more years… Till you're older…"

He looked at Zidane and then at Steiner and without Garnet noticing Steiner nodded back at him.

"There is still so much to learn… You two are far too young to get married. You understand, don't you?"

That question was directed at Zidane. He was unsure if Cid meant their secret arrangement or if he actually meant what he said.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Garnet turned around to face him suspiciously. Zidane bent towards her slightly.

"You see? We just get to hang around a lil' bit until we are older. Then we can do whatever we like."

He tried to sound as happy as possible. He heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere in the room. Looking up he saw Lady Hilda holding Eiko tightly, with one hand against the girl's mouth. Garnet stared at her feet. Her brains were functioning to their fullest capability.

"Wait a few more years… Experience…"

She looked up.

"To do the best for my people?"

Steiner nodded.

"They are most important. I do whatever I can."

She nodded to Cid.

"I agree that now might not be the best time."

Zidane could have sworn that sighs of relief went around the whole castle. He magically made a smile appear on his face as soon as she turned around to him.

"A few years… And then…"

She smiled and swung around his neck. They hugged tight.

"Your Majesty," Zidane made a deep bow with faked pleasure. Garnet giggled and bowed for him. "My noble knight," she answered.

As he walked through the Castle gardens towards the crossing point he gave himself a pat on the back for his excellent acting. _She would be safe. A better person than him would take care of her. All was well._


	2. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I love them. They encourage me to write!

(If you want, you can play the song '1000 words piano version' (from FFX-2) during the romantic parts cause that's what I did while writing.

Thanks to Myshu for correcting this story!

* * *

Chapter two – Parting is such sweet sorrow

* * *

Sunbeams made their way through the window which was half covered with a worn off cloth. An Oglop stirred and jumped from its dusky spot. It hopped down and landed on a pile of bright yellow straw. It settled down comfortingly and cuddled itself. The straw made up for a nice warm spot to rest. Suddenly the straw began to move, causing the Oglop to jump away from it quickly. It landed near a closet and crawled underneath it.

Zidane scratched his blonde hair. He yawned as he placed his feet next to the bed. He grinned and stretched as he remembered the last evening. He had spent it with Ryanne. She worked as a flower girl, near the square where the old lady was selling the infamous pickles. He felt sorry for the girl as he thought about the awful smell. Her flowers made up for it though.

He took his pants from the single chair that stood in the almighty Tantalus Hideout. As he put on his shirt, he could still smell Aengly's perfume. Aengly worked for the transport. Working in the exhaust fumes caused her to increase her dose of perfume for each working day. The scent of roses still covered his shirt from last week.

He could feel a piece of paper inside his jeans. He reached for it to read it, but changed his mind. He fumbled the paper and threw it away carelessly. It was Romy's letter. He knew that relationship would never work.

He stepped outside into the blazing sun. It was a beautiful day. It was a little cold since it was January, but it was wind-still. He started walking towards the transport vehicles.

It was time to get to Alexandria. It was Garnet's birthday. She was eighteen now… They were becoming old, he grinned.

He sat down comfortingly in the bus that went to Lindblum castle. He would meet up with the others there, like last year. And then they would all travel by the Tantalus Airship. A smile appeared on his face. His relationship with Garnet had not decreased since her 17th birthday. He knew he had to keep his distance, but it had been too hard. He couldn't help it. He hadn't been able to prevent her from kissing his cheek, he couldn't escape from her hugs… The smell of blossom and cherries…Of course he was still realistic. They would never be. Garnet didn't know that yet, but he did. He had been searching for the right girl, but to no success. He was a player; he could get any girl he wanted. Ironic really… He could get the daughter from the Hippo family up to the daughter of the duke of Treno, but he couldn't get the one he really wanted. He could have anything but her. This somehow exited him. It was a dirty little secret they shared. They? He didn't know what he meant by 'they.'

As soon as the bus stopped, Eiko came running for him. The eight year old was still pretty much her old self. Still enthusiastic and a little impatient.

"Where the hell 'ave you been?"

"Eiko! Mind your tongue!"

Zidane grinned. Apparently Lady Hilda still hadn't succeeded in turning her into a proper lady. Eiko looked at him curiously.

"I… It was very late last night…"

"That's no excuse!"

Indignant, the little lady turned round and walked back to the group standing before him. He scratched his head and laughed nervously at the narrow faces. Everyone was already there.

Zidane went to greet Lady Hilda and Regent Cid and then he quickly walked to Freya and Fratley. He shook the hand of the famous Dragon Knight.

"Ah Zidane," he said. "Long time no see."

"So how you been?" Zidane asked. Fratley developed the biggest smile on his face. He put his arm around Freya's shoulder. "Never better," the other answered. "Burmecia is coming along just fine and… well…" He looked at Freya who smiled at him lovingly. She looked at Zidane. "We're engaged." Zidane made a small jump in surprise. "Wow! That's great news. Congratulations!" The happy couple nodded at him.

The Airship looked as great as ever. The mermaid on the bow smiled friendly at Zidane as he watched the immense thing. He smiled back at her. If only wood was capable of emotions…He felt happy for Freya and Fratley, but he couldn't help thinking about his own unfortunate situation.

On the airship he was greeted by Blank and Cinna, his two best friends. They had to come to Lindblum all the way via Treno. The boss liked hiding there better than Lindblum, thus leaving all the space and well earned luxury for Zidane. They would perform the play once again. They didn't need practice, they knew it by heart.

They all flew to Alexandria. Amarant, Eiko, Cid, Hilda, Tantalus, Freya and Fratley. Traditionally Zidane would play the lead in 'I want to be your Canary,' together with Ruby. The cowgirl was really having a blast with her own theatre company in Alexandria. She and the non famous star were in a relationship and they made quite the couple. It granted them both fame, and thus popularity. They would meet her in Alexandria.

The trip went as planned. As they docked in Alexandria, all was ready. The lighting, the staging, the sound… All planned very carefully. As the curtain rose for Zidane, he stepped into the light. As he spoke his lines, his eyes immediately focused on the throne. He saw Steiner standing next to Beatrix, and next to Beatrix sat the most wonderful woman he had ever met in his whole life. She looked marvellous. Heck, she always did. His now eighteen year old queen. He had not even a birthday gift prepared for her. His performance was his gift to her. His friendship, his… his love.

After the play they met her in the corridor. She gracefully came walking down the stairs. She really was a queen now. It was sad that she was no longer the young girl Zidane had come to know way back then, two years ago. It was a joy that she was now a grown up young woman with her own responsibilities. She really seemed to have everything under control.

"That was splendid."

She stopped walking and searched the corridor. Her eyes found his, they sent shivers down his spine. Her ever brown eyes always did that to him. How dare they. She smiled faintly at him. Her uncle was the first to congratulate her. She bowed for him and, for the first time, he bowed for her too. She seemed a bit surprised.

"My beautiful niece. May I bow for you to honour you as our queen?"

Garnet blushed and nodded. Cid smiled as he squeezed her hands.

"You have become a fine young woman. I'm sure your father would be proud."

Garnet smiled at these kind words. Lady Hilda congratulated her. Their gifts had already been sent in and were probably located in the store room alongside all the other ones. Zidane tried to step forward but Eiko was quicker. She snatched his spot and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Happy birthday!" She seemed more exited about the whole event than Garnet was. Garnet laughed as she put Eiko down. "Thank you, I hope you are enjoying yourself?"

"Very much!" The girl let her eyes slid past the long tables which were full of plates and dishes. "Oooh! Stew!" Eiko ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

Zidane felt Freya's eyes in his back. He urged himself to step forward and he did.

"Your Majesty," he said and he made a gracious bow with a huge smile on his face. Then he took her hand and kissed it. "I congratulate you with your eighteenth birthday, may your days be happy ones." He spoke in a tone so unnatural for him that it made her laugh. Her laugh was worth to him a 1.000.000 gil. "Thank you," she said, pleasure written all over her face. He bit his lip. "Sorry I haven't got you anything…" She shook her head. "I know it's stupid and-"

"Don't be daft!" She interrupted him. "Having you here beside me is all I want."

That must have caused a painful moment for Cid.

After they had all congratulated her, they went to dine. They toasted, they cheered, they sang. Zidane felt happy, but not complete. There was a hole in his heart that could never be filled. He suspected that Cid had already planned some future husbands for his niece. It wouldn't surprise him at all. Cid was to the point, and very much so if that point happened to be his niece.

After dinner he wanted to go up the tower again to watch the fireworks with her. He wasn't sure if Cid would allow it… Stranger things had happened. He had to do it though. Something told him that it was now or never. When everyone was in the kitchen enjoying their drinks and after dinner chat, he sneaked out. Garnet had just excused herself and he was pretty sure she had gone to refresh. As soon as he was out on the corridor, he ran in the direction of her room. He went up the stairs and froze.

"…What?" He exclaimed. Before him was the girl he had known for ages. Garnet smiled and moved her head from side to side nervously. There was a bit of a blush on her cheeks. His eyes scrolled down her body. Her perfect shape was revealed clearly by the orange suit. She had even recovered her rod from the dust.

"I just… Wanted to remember how it felt."

He looked at her, she looked at him. His eyes, her eyes. Their mind, their body, their soul. It made perfect sense. Without a sound they found themselves in a tight embrace. He stroked her hair. He could smell the blossoms and cherries. How much he wanted to show his love. How much he wanted to kiss her. A kiss filled with love. He wanted to taste her pink lips. He wondered if they tasted like cherries. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sound.

"Are you crying?"

He could feel her body become a little tense. Feeling like crying himself, he hugged her even more tightly. He wanted to protect her. She shouldn't cry. Whatever it was that made her cry, it would pay. She cleared her throat.

"I'm… scared." She looked up at him. Seeing her wet eyes made his heart bleed. "Can't we just run away… Escape for a while? Just a little while…" She looked down. He gently lifted her chin so that she looked in his eyes. He took her hand. "Let's do it," he said. He eyes grew bigger. "But-" Then she changed her mind. He smiled and she smiled at him. In silence they started running. They ran on without being seen. They ran all the way up the spiral stairway and they stopped once they reached their target.

Breathing heavily to try and catch their breath they grinned at each other. They sat down in an embrace. As they touched the bricks, the first burst of fire works went off in the sky. It sent down a million stars as it exploded. Garnet let out a little shriek at the immense sound of the explosion. She laughed loudly and Zidane followed her example. He held her tightly, frightened as if she were a porcelain doll. Alexandria was so peaceful. Zidane didn't think about the agreement. How could he have been so blind? Blind and stupid? He should have used a soft a long time ago. His love would never die. Thinking about the hurt he could have caused Garnet made him want to throw up. He had already caused her harm by keeping at a distance. If it weren't for the darn agreement he wouldn't have gone from her side. He let his head rest on her soft hair.

"I could stay like this for eternity."

Garnet freed herself from his embrace and looked at him.. He drowned in her eyes. He had to close his to prevent himself from falling. The sudden touch of her lips pressed against his felt so natural that he didn't feel surprised. He embraced her, she moved her hands to the back of his head. Little bursts of energy were pumped through his body. He could taste it. The smell of blossoms and the taste of cherries.

The following morning Zidane awoke in the inn. After refreshing himself a bit he walked to the little boat to take him to Alexandria castle. Garnet had nearly begged him to stay for a couple of days. He had agreed. How could he say no? He felt utterly stupid for leaving the year before. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

As he reached the other side of the shore he could hear humming… He walked a little closer to the left tower. The humming became louder. Warmth gathered in his chest. The warm feminine voice filled his soul with the sound coming deep from within.

She stopped humming as she noticed him coming up behind her. She kept staring out over Alexandria before turning round to face him, a gentle smile on her face.

"I knew you would find me."

Zidane smiled. She had been humming their song… She only did that when she felt lonely or sad…

"Dagger, why-"

"Shush. Come here."

She took his hand and squeezed it. He followed her gaze. The people of Alexandria were carrying on on their daily basis. Tired from yesterday's celebrations.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah."

He glanced at her. There was a smile on her face. She seemed happy. Yet her eyes, although seen from the side, they didn't seem happy. There was a sudden change in them. A change Zidane had never seen before. She now turned her face to him. The sadness was gone.

"Come."

She took him to the peaceful area beyond the harbour. They walked up the stairs to her mother's grave in sheer silence. He didn't know what they sought there, but if Garnet wanted for them to go there, he would follow. He would follow her where he could.

He remained on a respectful distance from the grave as Garnet touched the tombstone and said her prayers. Zidane still didn't fully understand how Garnet could still love her adoptive mother after all she had done. He respected Garnet's feelings more than anything though.

"Zidane…" her voice trembled. Sudden fear took a hold of his heart. She didn't look at him directly but she tilted her head to one side slightly. "Zidane… I am very ill." She managed to suppress a sob. Zidane was nailed to the ground completely. He couldn't respond. Then a sudden heat wave melted his joints and he took one step forward. "What do you mean?" He asked a simple question which yet was complicated. He clenched his fists. Garnet let her head sink down. "Very ill…" It was the only thing she could say. He shook his head and she turned around. Shock hit him as he noticed the tears in her eyes. She forced herself to look him straight in his eyes. With much hardship she gathered courage. She bit her lip to prevent it from trembling, she cleared her throat to prevent it from failing on her. "I… I'm… I'm… dying…" her words were no more than a whisper. The amount of salt and water in her eyes increased. She took a deep breath as she looked up to the sky in pure agony. She hated herself. She hated herself for telling him.

Shock was written all over Zidane's face. It was shock that prevented him from speaking, from moving, from doing anything. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. All on the same time. He prayed that this was a joke. A silly, stupid and cruel joke. His heart yelled at him that it was a joke. Looking at her face took all that away. It was no cruel joke. It was the cruel reality. Someone started talking. After a few seconds it occurred to him that it was in fact he who was talking, he didn't recognise his voice. "How?" His voice sounded weak. Garnet blinked a tear away. "Eidolons." She closed her eyes. "I haven't been feeling well for four months, two weeks and three days now. As my illness lasted Doctor Tot visited me during the second week of my illness. He didn't have a diagnosis. He assumed that I suffered from stress and advised me to rest as often as my status would allow me…" She frowned and paused for a moment. "It didn't help. Uncle Cid and Doctor Tot had become worried and so they invited another doctor. This man had read the book 'The Eidolon and I' in which symptoms of my illness were described. Apparently I suffered from something I had gotten from carrying the Eidolons." Zidane shook his head in disbelief. "I… I am an unique case. It has only once occurred before… That was over a good 250 years ago. That person… He died." She looked at him. Zidane shook his head in fury. "No!" He kept shaking his head. "It can't be! There has to be some kind of antidote!" Garnet shook her head in sadness. "Researchers from all over Gaia have searched for something, _anything_, but they came up with nothing."

"Then they haven't searched hard enough!" Zidane shouted.

"I will find it for you!" He took her head in his hands and pressed his lips against her pale forehead. "We have gone through so much together. We can take this too. We'll survive... We'll survive…" He started sobbing. As her own tears fell from her eyes she slowly took his hands away from her cheeks and she embraced him. He held her tight and hid his face in her shoulder. He cried. He cried for the first time in twelve years.


	3. Return of the king

**A/N:** Keep reviewing! I'm addicted to reviews! Here's the third chapter, finally! One more to come… beta-read by Myshu, thank you!

* * *

Chapter three – Return of the King

* * *

She stroked his hair, her face in a painful grimace. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked up at her. She let go of him and walked to the edge of the pavement, where the water hit. She looked at the grand castle before her. Zidane stood a few feet behind her, his head hung low. His whole body ached as if he had just been squished by a chocobo. Then the realisation came to mind… She had accepted her fate. New tears appeared in his eyes but he wiped them away. She had accepted it. There was nothing to do about it… He had to keep calm. He had to focus. His mind was empty. He saw how his feet and arms started moving in slow-motion. His mindless body moved beside her. A smile, although sad, had formed on her face. She looked at him. His courage sank to his toes. He looked down at them to try and recover it.

"When I am gone, someone has to take my place."

He lifted his head swiftly. "Someone has to rule over Alexandria and make sure that my people are well protected." He shook his head.

"You're thinking far too far ahead!" He stamped his feet. Garnet closed her eyes.

"There isn't much time."

Zidane could do nothing but stare motionless into the distance. Garnet stared at her feet. "Point is, there is no one who can take my place. No one… Except you." He turned his head to her swiftly. She looked up at him. "Zidane," she said with a slight enthusiasm and urge in her voice, "I have never ever felt this way for anyone in my life." She took his hands hastily. "The time we have spent together was the best of my life!" He shook his head, unable to take it all. She pulled him closer before he could step back. "Zidane! I love you. I LOVE you! If I were to marry and secure Alexandria's future, it would be with you. If not with you, then with none and Alexandria will perish. Uncle Cid now finally sees this." She embraced him. "Zidane… Will you become my king?" Torn apart by his feelings he tried to understand what she just asked him. The burden she had just placed on him almost became too much to bear. He pulled back slowly and looked in her calm eyes. "D-Dagger… I…"

She turned around. "It's alright. Please consider it.… But don't think too long…" She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. He nodded and walked away without knowing where to go. His mind was racing.

A king… He? Zidane? A thief…? How could he ever, ever take such a great responsibility? How could she put this weight on his shoulders? He loved Garnet with all his heart, but he had never really thought it through. He had never expected to marry her. And he had certainly never thought about the consequences of their possible marriage; to receive a status he did not long for. He loved his freedom. He loved to make his own choices and decisions. He couldn't imagine himself sitting on a throne with fancy clothes, talking to the citizens of Alexandria. He couldn't see himself living a posh life in the castle or any of the obligations that come with the monarchy.

He started running. He was panicking, sweating heavily. He arrived at the boat to take him to the other side breathing heavily. The ferryman eyed him suspiciously and seemed to disapprove of Zidane being on his little boat.

As soon as the boat brushed against the shore, Zidane hopped off and ran. He ran to the alleyway where Ruby's little theatre was. He entered it, nearly tripping over Blank.

"Hey bro, watch it!" Blank said as he pushed Zidane back. He frowned as he noticed the state Zidane was in. "What's happened?"

Zidane stared at his feet, his arms hanging weakly by his side. Blank shook his head and looked around the room. Ruby was in the back selecting new material for her upcoming show. A curious couple was staring at the two of them from their table. Blank tapped his friend on his shoulder and grabbed his arm, guiding him to a private area. "Well? Spit it!"

Zidane remained silent as he searched for the right words.

"G-Garnet…" He paused. "Yeah? What about her?"

"Well… She…She…"

"Yes…"

Zidane cursed himself. Why was it so hard? He had never experienced his feelings in this way before. In his thoughts he bitch-slapped himself. He forced himself to look up at Blank. _Come on Zidane, don't be such a coward. Just say it._ "She wants me to marry her." Blank's eyes lit up. He made gestures in the air. "That's great news! You got your bird alright!" The smile on his face disappeared as he saw Zidane's straight face.

"Not good?"

Zidane sighed. "That's not all…"

He forced his eyes to remain dry. He wouldn't cry in front of his Tantalus brother.

"She's very ill, Blank."

Damn. Too late. Tears sprung in his eyes. "She's… She will most certainly die." Zidane smiled bitterly. Blank's mouth fell open. "It's not… You are kidding, right?" Zidane shook his head slowly. "Damn…" Blank let himself fall against the wall.

"She's going to die, and there's nothing I can do!" Zidane punched the wall. "Do you know how that feels?" He eyed Blank, who remained silent. "It is as if the one and only person you love with every inch of your body is hanging on a cliff and you try to reach her but you're one hand short." He sobbed and punched the wall again, causing a furious Ruby to emerge from the backroom.

"What on earth is going on in here!"

She ran toward them, not noticing the tense atmosphere around them. "Blank! What-" She held still when she noticed Zidane's wet face and the tears that were still locked in his eyes. Silenced for a moment, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She spun around, obviously searching for a way out or anything to say. She scratched her head and looked back at Zidane. "Zidane… What's wrong?" Ruby had really turned into a woman the past few years. She had left her adolescence behind her, finally capable of rational conversations and actions. She eyed Blank and he bit his lip. She joined him. Blank felt so sorry for his friend. Zidane was unable to say anything. Blank took Ruby's hands and looked at her, answering for Zidane.

"Queen Garnet is very ill. She is not going to make it… She's dying…" he whispered, and Ruby let out a gasp. She stared at Zidane in horror. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!" Zidane shook his head.

"It's alright Ruby." He wiped his tears. "I feel so… So lost." Ruby placed her hands on his shoulders and hugged him. He closed his eyes during their embrace; a warmth flowing from him to her. It filled him with new hope. She ended their embrace and looked back at Blank. He took her left hand and squeezed it gently. They had been together for nearly four years now. Ruby looked at Zidane.

"But how…?" Her voice trembled.

Zidane swallowed. "The Eidolons… You know? That she had been carrying?" Ruby and Blank nodded simultaneously. "Well, apparently they inflict a disease on the Summoner." He shook his head. Why had no one ever found out about it? He didn't understand. "Some kind of virus. No one knows what it is exactly… And there is no cure…" He frowned and tried to reassemble his courage to go on. "It's tearing her apart." He looked at them. "But she's so strong… No one could ever notice." New tears appeared in his eyes. He ignored them and brought his hand to his forehead, shaking his head. Ruby touched his arm. "And now… She had asked me to marry her. A marriage of love… And despair. For the sake of Alexandria and, no doubt, the whole of Gaia! She will only marry me. If I say 'no,' she shall not marry at all and Alexandria will be doomed." He raised his arms and turned around. He hung his head. "How can she ask me to do this?" Blank let go of Ruby and grabbed Zidane's shoulder.

"Hold on bro… She loves you. You make it sound as if she is marrying you solemnly because she wants to protect her people. She wants to marry you and no one else, because she loves you. Don't be so silly and marry her. You love her, she loves you… It's the only right thing to do!"

Zidane looked at him. "Yes of course… But… It would mean that I am to become king. It will mean that I will have to bury my wife…" He sounded so bitter. Blank took both of Zidane's shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"Zidane, listen. I know that it's hard, but you have to follow your heart. You belong with her. You have to be there when she… Well… You are in love with one another. Isn't marrying the most natural thing to do?" Zidane kept silent. "You shouldn't be so selfish. You two would have gotten married anyway." Zidane tried to speak, but Blank continued, "The only difference is that she would have continued to rule the country. Now, things are a little different. But still, you have to rely on your heart."

"But-"

"You love her with all your heart, right?"

"Yes but-"

"She is the love of your life and you're saying that you don't want to marry her?"

"It's not that simple."

Zidane leaned against the wall. Finally, he was going to say what really bothered him. Of course he loved Garnet and he wanted to marry her badly but…

"Blank…" He looked at his friend, tears in his eyes. "She's going to die. I don't know if I can cope with that… I'm so… scared…" He sobbed. "I-I'm not ready to let her go. I've loved her for so long and now that we're finally together she's slipping right past my fingers." Ruby put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. It was a grey day.

He twitched as he heard her coughing. He and Beatrix were standing in front of Garnet's room.

"My queen?"

Beatrix knocked on the door. Garnet gave a weak reply. Beatrix turned to Zidane. Pity written on her face. Zidane nodded at her sadly and entered the room. He was startled by what he saw. Garnet was lying in her bed, her face as pale as snow. Her eyes were red and she seemed drained.

"Oh Zidane!" She sat up. "I'm sorry, I was just resting." She smiled tiredly. He walked to her as she tried to get out of bed. She managed to stay on her feet for two seconds and then she fell forward, fortunately caught by Zidane. "Watch out!" Garnet put her arms around his neck. "I can't even stand." She started sobbing silently. He stroked her hair. "You should get back in bed." Garnet nodded and he helped her get back in. He tucked her in and took her slender hand. She brushed her tears away and tried to smile. They stared at each other silently for a while. Then he looked down. "Garnet… I'm so sorry. I've never been there for you." Indignant she lifted his chin. "What do you mean? You were always there for me. If I ever needed you, you would come running straight away. You saved my life." He took her hand and raised it to his cheek. "But I failed you. I couldn't save you…"

"You have not failed me. A power greater than the power you or anyone could ever possess has now decided for me. I must accept it. So do you, and all of Gaia with you."

He looked at her. She had become so wise. She seemed at ease and she was smiling at him. He kneeled down before her and took her right hand. "Dagger… I wish to be by your side… for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." She smiled and he kissed her hand.


	4. The angel in white

**A/N:**

_From: Jenki Emeralds:_

_"The story was sad really sad but I was wondering if everyone was in the story how come Vivi isn't even mentioned?"_

Well Jenki, this story takes place a few years after the ending of FFIX… Do you understand it now? I don't want to spoil anyone by saying it out loud… but… Vivi can no longer be here.

Thank you all for joining me in this story! I hoped you liked it. All stories must end andthis story ends here. Please review and let me know what you thought about it, if you liked it or not and if you'd like to see more Final Fantasy IX fanfiction from me in the future. I'd like to say that I'm Dutch and no one has beta-read this chapter, therefore it might contain some spelling errors. For instance I'm not sure if the marriage ceremony is correct this way. But find out yourself and please don't mind any errors in this. I tried to get it right. This was my first ever Final Fantasy IX fic. I'm kind of satisfied with the way it turned out. It still needs some revising and it will all come in time I know, so look forward to that. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter four – The angel in white

* * *

And it would be so. 

Regent Cid had come to the conclusion that there was no other way. Garnet would not live much longer and a suitable candidate had not showed up in time. Zidane had proven himself worthy and above all, he loved Garnet with every fibre of his body, and she returned this love. It was more than Cid himself could ever have hoped for, and he realised this. The wedding was planned within a week.

Zidane and Garnet spent their time wisely during the week. Zidane tried to be at her side as much as he could and that filled her with joy. She seemed to brighten up a little. She even seemed to feel better up until one day before the wedding day.

That morning, Beatrix repeatedly knocked on Zidane's door. When he answered her urgent call, she told him that Garnet had collapsed and that she was now in a very bad and serious state. Zidane had rushed past Beatrix and he had run as fast as his feet could allow him. Since then he had been sitting on the side of her bed.

He stroked her hair. The glance that normally shone on it had disappeared, but Zidane tried to ignore it. She had barely been conscious and now she was fast asleep. He monitored her breathing closely.

"She'll be alright… Right?"

Eiko placed her hands in her hips. The little girl had been lodging in Alexandria castle for the past week. She would be a bridesmaid. Zidane shrugged. He didn't dare think about what could happen.

"She'll be alright for tomorrow. She has to be." Eiko continued.

Zidane bit his lip. Nothing was certain. Everyone realised that Garnet was dangerously ill. Perhaps the wedding couldn't proceed. What would they do then? No. No, he shouldn't think like that. She would be fine. She would be there at his side and they would confirm their undying… Their eternal love.

A quick knock on the door disturbed Zidane's thoughts. Doctor Tot walked in. The man would normally smile, but now his face showed signs of age and exhaustion. His face was grimaced. He walked over to his former pupil, towards the young woman who was so near her death. He nodded at Zidane and sat down next to her. He felt her pulse and forehead, then checked his watch. He mumbled something and went on with his examination. Beatrix and Steiner had come in with him, a thousand worries written on their faces. After a long silence filled with tension, Tot scratched his throat.

"She is very ill." He looked directly at Zidane. "I am not sure if she will make it through the night…"

It was as if a stick of ice pierced through Zidane's heart. Everything in him turned cold. His motions had been blocked. His system shut down. In the distance he could hear a sob coming from Beatrix. Somewhere he could distinguish Eiko's voice. Everything around him turned pitch black. Just shades and darkness. He could only see Garnet in her white robe, lying on what was to become her deathbed. This beautiful angel… The angel in white. The sense of Tot's hand touching his shoulder awoke him.

"Now… She'll have to rest."

His voice did not sound like his own.

"And so do you." Tot sighed.

"Rest and pray."

Zidane thought he looked horrible the next day. His face was pale, his eyes were swollen and he overall seemed very tired. He had been awake all night, anxious for news on Garnet. Thankfully she had made it through. Her strong will had once again proven itself. The wedding was going on as planned. Both Zidane and Garnet were being dressed now. Steiner was by Zidane's side to give him supporting comments and to make sure that his fine suit would remain that way. On the other side of the castle, Beatrix was doing the same for Garnet. Both were very nervous. Beatrix had to hold the weakened Garnet to keep her from falling, much to Garnet's chagrin.

"I hope you don't hold my hand walking down the isle," she joked.

Beatrix didn't really answer. This made Garnet turn around.

"Beatrix, really… I can manage."

Beatrix' lips trembled. Suddenly Garnet felt tears burning in her eyes and she hugged the best friend she ever had.

Zidane took a deep breath as he stepped into the sun. As soon as he did, people starting cheering like mad. He grinned and waved at the crowds, then started walking towards the priest. He looked up at the sun. It sure was a beautiful day… Overshadowed by pain. He greeted Steiner and took his position. He felt nerves crawling down in his tummy.

It seemed like hours before the music started to play. Everyone seemed relieved. Loud cheers were heard as Queen Garnet walked down the isle. The white gown made her look angelic. She barely seemed to have trouble walking, which was unbelievable. She had been near death just hours before. Now she was smiling. Zidane stepped up next to her and they walked the last couple of metres together.

"You look beautiful," Zidane whispered. Garnet looked at him with intense pleasure.

"So do you."

He held her tight, afraid she would fall. Still somehow she managed it all the way. She seemed healthy again. Suddenly Zidane felt an immense sadness, but Garnet's soul-saving smile made him happy again. She clearly felt grateful being able to walk in the sun again. Feeling the wind brush past her cheeks, gently lifting her long hair, wavy.

Finally they reached the priest. They both kneeled before him. After the priest gave a short speech, the moment was there. He looked at Zidane.

"Please repeat after me."

He scratched his throat.

"Do you, Zidane Tribal, take Garnet Till Alexandros the 17th to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death thou do part?"

Zidane looked at Garnet, she smiled at him.

"I do."

Some cries of joy were heard among the crowds. Zidane grinned, then looked at Garnet again, who smiled at him lovingly.

"And do you, Garnet Till Alexandros the 17th, take Zidane Tribal to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death thou do part?"

Garnet took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to swift to the priest.

"I do."

Loud cheering was heard and Zidane and Garnet shyly laughed at each other. Even the priest shared a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Zidane kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with all her love. Their love felt stronger than ever before. The people cheered. Regent Cid and Hilda clapped their hands. Beatrix embraced her husband and wiped a tear, Eiko cheered like mad, Amarant couldn't hide his big smile, Freya and Fratley exchanged a loving smile, Quina bounced up and down and all the Vivis formed a little wave. There was sheer joy everywhere. Joy that would not last long. As the newlyweds cheerfully walked down the path to greet their people, little demons grew inside Garnet's body, waiting to torture her. The white angel was safe for now, she was strong. But on the inside, she was burning. Falling from her cloud, falling to her death, without anyone noticing. Not even Garnet herself.

The Gods would only let her have two days. Two days in which she could be happy. Two days to spend nearly carefree. Two days to cherish the moments. Two days to love her husband, two days to love Zidane. On the third day, everything went wrong. She wasn't able to get up anymore. Breathing was painful, so it automatically slowed down to the limit her body needed. Suddenly their fairytale was all over. Garnet was dying.

Garnet's eyes had been dull the whole time Zidane had been sitting next to her deathbed. He held her slender hand, pressing his lips upon it every once in a while, whilst never losing sight of her. Now finally all the people who Garnet loved were near. Even though her face was very shrunken and pale and her hair, which was the same it had always been, had lost its glance, she was clearly relieved. She still managed to send warmth to everyone involved. Somewhere in the background, soft music played a melody he had heard before. He tried to remember, but it had slipped his mind. He looked down, trying to prevent his tears from pushing past his eyelashes. Eiko was crying freely. She shook her head.

"Don't go…"

She sobbed.

"Please don't go!"

She ran forward and hid her face in the sheets. Garnet weakly placed her hand on the girl's purple hair and smiled.

Steiner tried to keep his emotions under control, which resolved in trembling lips. Freya was crying silently, Beatrix seemed helpless. Even the ever so silent rock Amarant tried not to look at anyone, afraid of showing his emotions.

Zidane listened to her breathing. Every time it became a little calmer, he felt uneasy and focused entirely on her breathing. It was only when she started breathing normally would he himself breathe again. Her breathing had become more intense now, her lungs tired from all the days of her illness. A small dark spot appeared on his white blouse, growing bigger immediately after hitting. Garnet noticed this too.

"Don't be sad." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Eiko stepped away from the bed slowly, seeking comfort with Freya.

Zidane shook his head, unable to take it all.

She reached out to him and lifted his chin to make him look in her eyes. "Promise me you won't be sad…" She brushed his tears away gently.

"I…"

He just couldn't get the words past his lips. She caressed his cheek. She took a deep breathe.

"Promise me," she gasped, a painful grimace on her face. Zidane observed her worriedly. Garnet quickly forced a smile on her face. She gathered her strength once more.

"Please…"

It was no more than a sigh. Wiping a tear from his eye, Zidane nodded.

"I promise."

Garnet smiled and nodded shyly.

"Just remember," she whispered and suddenly touched Zidane's dagger which was always in his belt. "I will always be with you. I will always be your Dagger." Tears filled his eyes once more and this time he didn't bother to brush them away.

Garnet smiled as she sank back in her pillow, her body fully relaxing. Suddenly her ears caught the sound coming from another room. She looked at Zidane.

"Do you remember our song?"

Ashamed he slowly shook his head. It was suddenly as if Garnet's eyes had regained some of their natural brightness. She closed her eyes as she took her final breathe of air. She stared in his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes. She would never forget those eyes. Slowly she whispered the lyrics to their most beloved song.

"_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on… Melodies of life…"_

Suddenly she let out a small gasp and closed her eyes in pain. She opened them and looked at Zidane with a look of sorrow and fear. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Suddenly it was over. Life had left this young and innocent creature, leaving all behind. As tears streamed down his cheeks, Zidane bent towards her and kissed her lips one last time. He slowly reached back up and closed her eyes. Then he started whispering. He remembered.

"_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember..."_

**THE END**


End file.
